Shin and Mai
by Gimu
Summary: This story technically does not contain Spice and wolf, but it's something similar, but with a mix of the future an past. It's a short story, sorry, i was in the middle of typing this and it took so long, but i finished with part 1! hope ya enjoy! Please tell me if you want more! Thanks's for reading!


Humans infest the world they are humans are my enemies, they killed my mother. And my brothers and sisters. I'm lonely, why did you have to leave me? Why did they have to come? Don't kill me, don't let me leave this world. I need to find her… my only sister who escaped. Please…

Shin opened his eyes to see humans surrounding him. He look at the sun. _Noon… So, what do you humans want from me? _The first person came up front to Shin and casually stood in front of the huge celestial creature with eyes that were sharp as daggers and it's ice blue eyes looked soul-less. _Do you plan to attack me? _

"That's damn right, I heard a tooth of a celestial beast can sell for At least a million in some places, ain't that right lads?" The others snickered and their eyes shone with greed. _You humans are tainted with the spirits of something that is of a low-class. I could laugh at you all day, all I need to do is crush you with my claws and my fangs. Just so as you know, you'd better leave before the demon of this forest comes here to feast on your entrails. _Shin calmly said with a unreadable face.

"He's bluffing, there's no devil of the forest or whatever. He's too weak that's why he won't fight us, get his teeth! We will be greatly awarded!" All if this bandit's men roared and charged. _Hahh… I suppose humans won't change even after millions of years. Hup! _Shin stood up and vanished. _Hmph, you filthy creatures aren't even worth fighting._

"Huh?! Where'd he go?!" The leader scowled in frustrations. "Don't just stand there dimwits! Go and scout every inch of this mountain! He's bigger than all of us combined he couldn't got that far with his injured leg when we trapped him a few days ago!" Shin was standing at the edge of a village. _Humans! Always the same! _Shin looked at the crescent moon on a cloudy night. _Only you would understand the pain of being a monster… _Shin had found a cave with soft vines growing on the floor. _Ah, a good spot to calm them and rest. _He took a deep breath and what seemed to be howling. But he was emitting a sound only his companion would have known. A song that was both sad and graceful that reminded him of his beginning and now. A figure of a human girl flew over the moon and landed next to Shin.

"Shin, I got us food." _Mia, you didn't get into any trouble I presume? _ "No, but I met strange boy when I wore my mask and he gave me something strange." Mira showed Shin some coins. _Oh? This is what humans call money. You can buy food and everything else with it. But you need a certain amount to buy different things apparently. _"Oh? It makes clinking sounds when you shake them, it's really loud." _You are a human, not exactly a wolf just because I raised you. You sense as a wolf, but you still have a frail body of a human you know. Go to sleep, we're traveling at sunrise tomorrow. _"Yes, yes."

Mia stared at the fire she started, "I wonder if I can see him again?" She whispered. But Shin heard her, but for he did not care they were meeting again, and this may change the fate for him and many others.

~Sunrise~

Shin woke up first and nudged Mia with his nose. _Mia, wake up. _She merely groaned and turned her back Shin. _Hah… I thought this would happen. Alright then. _Shin sat on her and waited for moments. Mia started to struggle. "Ugh… Agh… Ahh!" Shin got up, and Mia gasped for air. "Are you trying to kill me?!" _You wouldn't wake up, so I had to go with last minute resorts. _"Ahh… I'm up, I'm up."

Mia deported from the cave to find new things. Shin was going to find a place to camp. _Howl when you in danger, I will hear you. _Mia nodded, she leaped and landed on the cliff. Shin stuck his tongue out. _Do you really believe I'll let you go alone after I heard you yesterday? I should change my form… _Mist formed around him and he changed into a human form, but is tails and tattoos haven't changed, then he leaped after her , but secretively. And for the whole day, Shin followed Mia for any suspicious human that comes near her. _Sigh… maybe I should give up, maybe it was a coincidence. _

"Ah! You're that girl I met yesterday!" As Shin turned to leave, he heard a male's voice. _Male human?! _

Mia blushed furiously and backed away, "Ah! Wait, I wanted to talk to you!" Mira stopped when she was a few feet away from him.

"I am grateful for your 'money' to feed my brother, but why are you here? What do you want from me?" Mia Stepped a little closer. _Who is that?_ Sin looked curious and yet threatened. The boy stepped closer to Mia and held out his hand and revealing was a small dagger. _A weapon! _Shin snapped his eyes open and leaped out from his hiding spot.

_GET AWAY FROM MIA BASTARD! ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT HER?! _Shin leaped and stood in front of Mia. "No! Wait! He's not trying to hurt me! He's giving me something." Mia grabbed Shin's leg and pulled back, but that had not affected him. _You know I don't trust humans, you know what happened to you once, so unless I can trust him, which is never, I will not allow a human more than 1 meter- no, a mountain length from both of us, if I can still fight, then I shall. _Shin said with a threatening growl and face. Mia got pissed at Shin's persistent rant about him trying to hurt Mia. And punched his leg. _Ouch! _And Mia flinched back the moment something hissed. it was his blood.

"Shin! When did you get hurt?!" _Don't touch it! _And Mia flinched back. Shin growled at the boy. _My blood is poisonous for you humans and you know that, let me heal by myself. _

"But you'll get infected!" The boy held his hand upward and came closer. _Don't come closer! You know better to come close of someone who wants to kill you, who smells of… Agh! _The boy continued and the moment his hand rested on Shin's nose, he fell to the ground and started sleeping. "What did you do?! Shin! Shin!" Mia held the dagger the boy gave her and he raised his hands as a symbol for peace, "I only put him to sleep with some medicine for animals. He smelled it and he fell asleep immediately because he must have gone through serious stress and pressure either now or his past. But I never saw a condition like this. He's a cel-"

"Shut your mouth! You talk too much!" The boy slapped his mouth shut. Mia small hand petted Shin on his head as he groaned and growled in his sleep. _Boy… go away… bite you… kill… my… clan… Mia.._

"Boy go away bite and kill his clan?" The boy kept and amused face and he carefully examined his body.

"He's saying 'Boy, go away, I'll bite you until you die. My clan died because of your species.' So he wants to kill you…" The boy nodded and kept examining.

"Eh? He wants to kill me, but he doesn't even know me! You shouldn't hurt people if you don't know them!" Mia gave him a look like that says _Are you in the position to say that when you pushed me off the cliff yesterday?! _"Yesterday, I only gave you a cut. That's nothing." And the boy sighed. Mia held her hand to reveal a large splinter when he pushed her into a tree. The girl shook her head as if she was saying- _He's too thickheaded… he's only a human, you can't expect him to be smart. As if he can understand how much it hurt. _And gave him a pitiful look.

"Don't pity me… Also, what's your name?" And sat down.

"You expect me to tell you even after what you've done to me? Out of respect, you should have told me first than ask me so impolitely and sat down next to me so closely like we're friends ." The boy wide-eyed stood up and walked at least 3 meters away from Shin and Mia.

"Anyways, I'm Koura Ichizami. I like ramen and I hate peanuts. My hobby is to be an assistant and I want to travel with you!" And sat on his knees and bowed. "Nice to work with you!"

"No. You may not come with us and I go by the name Mia. My wolf companion here is Shin, as you guessed, a celestial wolf. Don't worry, if he finds out that you sat near me and dared to hurt me yesterday and join our small clan, then he'll bite your head off in a split second." Koura gave her the dumbfounded face as he stared out into space.

"So… How's his breathing?" Silence… "How's his temperature?" Silence once again.

"Shut it. You seriously talk too much, how about you act more like a human?" Koura frowned. "It's not me acting nothing like a human, it's you acting less as a human and more of a creature. You don't think, you have your instincts. Instead of me, it's you." Mia growled, but it didn't seem imitating.

"See what I mean? You should come with me to town, I'll help you and that beast." Mia looked confused.

"Why would you help him? He's gonna heal later because you gave him medicine." Koura grinned, but not the gentle kind, and grin that mean he was lying. _What… I was trying to tell you… Cough! Was this… He made me inhale… poison from the acacia flower. He's gonna sell me and you. _

"Humans… Damn all you humans..." Mia sobbed and lashed out for the boy. _Mia! NO! _Shin got up, but immediately coughed up blood. _Side effects of the powder… Ah… my body's going numb… _Mai grunted as she tried to split Koura's body. "No, why, won't you just die! Shin was right! I can't trust you humans! Ha! Ha!" Mai teared as her frustrations for Shin took over her emotions. _NO, don't get consumed by your inner emotions1 you'll lose control of yourself! Is that what you want to do?! _Mai huffed for air, as she persistently tried to slash out on Koura.

"Eh~ What's this? Are you getting tired already? I'm still far from getting defeated, I guess you were all bark and no bite. I could make you my woman, but~" he thought about it. 'He's mocking me…' Mai gritted her teeth. 'Why am I getting so emotional all of the sudden? This is not like me…' Koura sliced her face, a deep one and she was bleeding. 'Ouch!' Mai flinched back and jumped back as far as she could.

"Wait… Where's Shin?!" Koura looked pissed. "Hah? That dog? Are you blind, he's right there…" Shin was missing and all was left in that spot was a small puddle of blood."Damn it! YOU! RUN AWAY NOW! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!" And backed into a tree and slumped down.

"What? Are you trying to make me laugh? What are you saying run away? Your mutt must have gotten scared and ran away. Like he can-" And Koura's body split on his chest.

_You dare hurt Mia? Should I kill you or enjoy u as a feast? _ "Mo-monster! Get away from me! Aiee!" _Monster? You calling me a monster when you filthy humans dare lay hand on Mai, and even cut her? I should give you a punishment worthy of your filth._ "You! GIRL HELP ME! I'LL GIVE ALL THE FOOD AND MONEY YOU WANT, EVEN CLOTH! SO SPARE MY LIFE!" Mai merely looked away and sighed. "Brother… Can we have some meat today?" _KeKe… I found some meat~_ Then a violent _CRUNCH _.

Mai sighed and got up, "Shin… I twisted my ankle… Carry me home?" Shin turned back into human and lifted her and started walking up the mountain. _Are… you gonna live? _Mai giggled. "Of course, I'm not going to die from a stupid wound like this. Let's go home… We still have some fruit and nuts. That guy will survive, but barely. Hope we taught him a good lesson~" _Don't move suddenly! You might fall off!_ "HAHA! That won't kill me!" _BONK! _"Ah… OWW!" _That's why I said don't move… _

"So… Shin… Why are we in a village again?" Mai sat on Shin's back.(He turned back into a wolf) _I want to leave you there and buy us some clothes and materials. _"Eh… Wait… Leave me?" _Just until you heal, we'll be staying in an inn. Act like a human, I taught you lessons, think of it as your test. _

Shin nudged Mia, _Look, this town also serves youkai like me. And humans. _"Shin… which one are we going to stay at?" He pointed to a mansion with red tiles and monsters flying and humans in rooms, but it was the biggest one in this village. "Eh~ that's big, we have enough to sleep there?" Shin nodded. _And I can stay in my original form, it's good, it still hasn't changed after a million years, huh? _Mist formed and Shin turned back into a wolf and both humans and youkai around him turned and stared. _Hold on tight! _"Eh? Eh! Wait! KYAA!" Shin jumped so forcefully that the ground crushed under his pressure and left creatures amazed, and humans.

_We're here. _Mai opened her eyes and they were in front of the inn.

"Welcome old friend! Welcome! Staying for a few days I presume? Alright! Please enter the ring whenever you are ready, I have fresh opponents in the ring right now, please! all you have to do is kill or the opponent will forfeit!" The person with thin eyes and 2 large bucktooth rubbed his hands in an unpleasing way that seemed tricky. _Hmph… I hope they have some more challenging beast this time. _"Shin~ I'll be waiting, so don't take less than 4 seconds."

_Hmph… So you'll be my opponent this year again Rascal? Year after year, you just won't give up? Your persistent, but let's see how much you've grown this year. _

A small fox child hopped into the field and growled. He was wearing a small uniform with yellow and orange uniform that gave off no hostility. "Don't go to hard on me… ok uncle?" He said with large tearing eyes." _…You still haven't got rid of that useless skill of being cute and knocking others off guard? I'm disappointed. _"Heh~ You're wide off guard!" and kicked him on the chin. Shin's head lifted up slightly and grinned. _Oh? That's .000299 millimeters more than last time? So you did get better Keki?_

"Don't make fun of me just because I didn't get taller as a human!" He back flipped and transformed into a medium fox with 6 tails, his fur was glistening orange and his mischievous red . _SHUT UP YOU DAMN DOG! JUST BECAUSE I'M A MIDGET AND I DON'T HAVE POWER IN HUMAN FORM DOESN'T MEAN I'M WEAK NOW! _Shin sighed and stood up. _You little brat… I SAID CALL ME SENSEI! _The fox went flying across the field and landed at Mai's foot. _...Whew... _The small child sighed and shook his head with a devilish grin while looking at- "WHERE DO YOU THING YOU'RE LOOKING AT BRAT?!" And Mia punched Keki landed at Shin's claws and Shin lifted his paw and squished Keki's whole body.

"Alright! It's Shin's victory, how many days sir?" _A month. If it's too risky for your business, you can always send another opponent. _"Don't make fun of me, that's all in the past, now, room #413 floor 1116." And gave Shin the keys.

"So many floors… Do they have a staircase?" _Mai, come, and no, they have this special kind of invention called the moving room, it transports you to whatever floor you need to go to. And floor 1116 is a special type of floor, you'll see when you get there. _"Hm~ Alright! Whatever! let's get going!"

"Shin… Why is there a lake here? Why is there this strange device for? What is this large flat thing? Why is there fish in there?" _That's not a lake, it's called an indoor pool, that device is for when you want something from the hotel, the huge black is called a TV where you can see entertaining things for when you have no job. I should teach you about boys too… Anyways, there's something what you call a 'ballroom' where you dance, and I'll be attending it to meet with an old friend, I recommend you come and experience what they call a 'Dance Party' but there are a few requirements I will have to see to and you have to come with me, understood? _

"Understood, so what are the requirements? let's get started on it right now so we don't have to deal with it later!" _That's my girl, so I will tell you what we need today. _

Mai stood in front of a terrifying building that was overwhelming with the smell of potions an fragrances. _This is what humans call a hair salon. _Shin stood next to her in human form. _If they hold a sharp blade, don't worry, they are just doing their jobs. It'll be fine. _

But it wasn't fine at all, Mai was hissing like a cat and scratching anyone who came near her with scissors. _Mai. Sit and let them cut your hair, that is part of our mission today, calm down, it'll be over soon._

One of the employs came up to Shin and began working. "Oh my. What pretty hair, it's ice blue and the end is dark as a void. What kind of hairstyle would you want today sir?" _I just want a trim, anything that'll look good for a dance. _"Oh, for the midnight dance, alright! I have one in mind, so please excuse me while I wash and trim your hair."

After a while, Mai and Shin got done with their hair, they went out. _Alright, done with the first step. _"I never want to go there again… that was hell." _Stop complaining. _"Wow, you actually look nice for once, brother." _Hmph, you don't look half bad either. But it's only a tiny part of our transformation. Now it's time for the real deal!_ Shin and Mai went all over the own just to get ready for a lifetime of a experience for an event with both humans and youkai.

~several hours later~

"Eh… That was so tiring, so we got everything we needed, so we just wear these and go out?" Mai jumped on the floor and laid down. _Don't lay on the ground, go on one of the big 'clouds' there and rest there, so, 2 hours to go there. Get ready now, so we can be early. _"Aw~ but we just got here!" _Quit your whining Mai and just wear the clothes and let's go downstairs. _"Alright, alright."

_Mai, are you done changing? What's taking you so long, I have taught you how to change into that, are you- _"I'm done! Can I come out?" _… Are you stupid? Of course you can. _Mai stepped out of the room and looked shy in a purple kimono. It was decorated in pale daggers on the bottom and her hair was held by a thin pin with sakura blossoms on the chain held be her hair. _Hmph, not half bad. _Mai looked up, "You're not bad either." Shin was wearing a black kimono shading from blue to black with a blue butterfly pattern, his hair was cut short but on the back, his hair was longer, the part where it's pitch black was thinly trimmed. His tattoos stayed where it was because he could not change that, for it was his source of power.

_Anyways, ready now? Behave like a human, and only use the dagger I gave you just in case, don't pull it out just because someone tapped you. _

"Yes, yes, so what do we do here again? All I remember is to… behave, uh… an what else?" Mai tried to force herself to remember. _Can't you even remember things like that? If someone asks for a dance with you accept and dance. Then when you're tired go get some food, I'll be talking to my old friends. _Mai nodded. _Alright, we're here. _A large room filled with warm light and beautiful women gathered together with men.

"Eh! So much people, and a large room! Wah~ So excited!" _Calm yourself. _"Ta-" _Hm? _

"TACHI-SAMAAA!" _Eh? _A strange woman ran to Shin and hugged him as she squeezed the death out of him. _Denya! Ah! __I told you to call me Shin! _"Shin~ who is this chibi?" The girl looked at her out of disappointment. "Go away flat chested girl." Mai looked surprised and laughed, "That's the second time someone told me I had flat breasts. _Denya… Where's Hiruyo? Don't tell me you ditched him and came looking for me… Denya… _Shin's aura seemed to have an angry vibe to it.

"Um, I ditched him!" _Hah… when will you grow up little princess? Now go find Hiruyo, he's going to be worried, I'll stay right here. _He kneeled down and patted her on the head.

"Alright! Stay right there! I'm going to bring him here!" _Alright. _And waved her bye. Shin turned to speak to Mia, but another male lifted him and gave him a playful punch.

_Yo, Te- I mean Shi, how ya doing? _A large male cyclops grinned from above Shin's head. _Shin, correct yourself, how's everyone? _The male cyclops kneeled down, and nodded, _But Jin is creating problems everywhere._ Shin flinched, he rarely flinches, but he looked worried this time. _Ah… Jin again? I can't believe he still create problems for humans and youkai… Is Yuko taking care of him? _The cyclops thought for a while, _Uh… I believe he is in… the… Moe Land. Yeah, Mistress is with him._ Shin shivered, a cold sweat ran across his face. _Moe? Mistress? Hah… he truly is in for hell._

For a moment, Mai scoffed at the thought of cute things being hell. But, that was truly the only time she saw Shin get shivers, So she decided to ask him. The Cyclops waved and went to other youkai to talk to them. "Shin, who was that and what about cute things are frightful?" _That was_ _Meil, he's the king of the cyclops world and the 3d strongest monster. When he was young, he was hot-headed, so he always challenged me, but of course he lost since I was a few thousand years older than him. he used to be so cute, but now he's just a kind father and ruler._ "Hm… So what about Moe land and… Mistress?" _Moe land… is very frightful for us youkai. _"But I thought you loved cute things?" _I'm the only one in the world, next to Mistress that isn't afraid of cute things, but millions of years ago, every other youkai thought it was a terrifying monster, so that trait was passed on to the younger generations. Let me tell you what happened._

_When the first monster lived on earth, he was a most powerful and oldest one._

_He had nothing to fear, because he did not know the emotion called fear._

_That was because beyond when anything else was born, he became stubborn and he ignorance for not knowing fear. _

_He thought "I am bored of this luxurious lifestyle. Humans are weak and I can easily crush them."_

_So he thought of creating what are known as 'youkai'. Monsters that are powerful as him or humans._

_But he wasn't satisfied. _

_"I want to know what is known as 'fear'."_

_So he went out into the world and acted as a human for a few years, conducting his research for this emotion._

_But during that, he found something else interesting. _

_"Happiness, love, laughter, smiling, pureness ,and jealousy."_

_"I have never known these, can they be felt?"_

_So he asked humans all around the world, they all shook their heads and said, "It is a powerful emotion youngster, you will know it soon." And left him puzzled._

_He began to stress out, "What is this?! I have conducted every possible experiment and even asked humans! And yet, I cannot obtain it!" _

_One day, he went out for another journey. He went through every ocean and land, but nothing._

_So he went through a savanna one day and found a small girl with a kitten in her palms, she was attacked b a high class youkai and screamed for help. _

_The "kind" king killed the monster right away and left._

_The girl tried to thank him, but he merely passed her. But she noticed something strange._

_"Oji-san… Are you a youkai?" and the king stopped. he asked the girl how she knew that,, she shook her head and says she doesn't know either, but she said,_

_"Every youkai I met, had a lonely feeling, some are good you know, so they just want to be friends with humans, so I know. And you look like you want to know something, emotions, no?"_

_The king was astonished, but he found it amusing, his first feeling ever with a human, a female child at that._

_So he asked her to travel with him, and help him search for these feelings. She agreed immediately._

_So they traveled, and felt most of these, but he has yet to feel "love" and "sadness"._

_Yet, he still had a hole in his life._

_Just like any day he spent with the girl, she went to find some wood. _

_But that day, something irony happened. She died, she was killed her own kitten she was holding onto desperately. _

_The king found that the small cute kitten, killed the only girl he felt compassion for. _

"… How irony, but I pity the king…" Mai sighed and followed Shin to the dining area. _You seem tired Mai, do you want something to drink? _She nodded an Shin handed her a mysterious clear green drink in a wine glass.

"Shin, why does this have bubbles in it?" _Just drink it, I will tell you after. _Mai took a sip and she stuck her tongue out. "It tastes like something is exploding in my mouth, why is that?" _It's called soda, the bubbles is what happens if you take air and pressure it inside flavored water._ "So basically, NaHCO3 + HC2H3O2 NaC2H3O2 + H2O + CO2, Sodium bicarbonate plus acetic acid yields sodium acetate plus water plus carbon dioxide creates this fizzy feeling in this drink? Wow, amazing."

_What kind of thing did you teach your pupil so that's she understand the science of a drink? _A man with dark red wings and a devilish form appeared. _Ah, Gohmi. You want a better explained? I have no choice then.__Carbonation occurs when carbon dioxide (CO2) is dissolved in water (H2O) or an aqueous solution. This process is generally represented by the reaction H2O + CO2 - H2CO3, where water and gaseous carbon dioxide react to form a dilute solution of carbonic acid (H2CO3). Notice this reaction is reversible: the acid can be converted back to water and carbon dioxide under the right conditions. For sodas, the defining condition is pressure. At any given moment these three compounds exist in a happy equilibrium. Through this chemical process, the fizz is created. When a can of Coke is sealed, high pressure inside the can forces the chemical equation to the right, and towards the formation of H2CO3. But, once a can is opened the pressure is released; This shifts the chemical equation to the left, allowing some of the CO2 gas to come out of solution, thus formin- _

"Shin, you can stop it now, more like you CAN more like stop it." _Shin…You've changed alot… Anyways, who's this girl? _"Ah, hello, I'm Shin's foster sister and pupil." _…Shin… Don't tell me that you didn't- _ SHin growled, even in human form, he feels imitating. _So, how's your pupil? I hears he's traveling, perhaps did he come back? _

"Gohmi-sensei… Who's this?" A human boy with feathers in his hair appered with food in his hand. Mai and the mysterious boy looked at each other for a long time.

"Please go out with me." And the boy held her hands. "Eh, I don't mind, to where? Get food?" _Kato, you can't just ask someone out after just looking at her and she's my sister. _Shin stood next to her and shook his head. _Mai.. When a male asks you "out" it means date them. _"Date? What's dating?"

_Anyways, Gohmi, how's the past 100 years? You trained a pupil of your own I see. _A devilish man with crimson eyes and a outfit with a ripped coat and a boy next to him wearing native clothes and he had long blonde hair. _Hmp, I've been training my pupil as well. He buffed p after all the years of training. How's yours? All I see is a frail looking girl. _Shin shook his head. _Mai, isn't it pitiful that he can't even describe your strength? _It looks like both of them wanted to start a fight. _Hmp! Shin… You may have taught her some of your strength, but that girl is nothing but a pet! I see that your arrogance have seeped through your soul, so let's have a duel, between our pupils, and we're here to support them! _

"I reject!" Mai and Kato said together. "I don't want to deal with your selfishness Shin!" And turned away. _Don't worry, there's something in for both of you. _Shin gave the evil look. _If you win Kato, you'll get to marry my pupil and if Mai wins, I'll give you… _Shin leaned in and whispered in her ears. Her eyes had a competitive glare, "Fine! But only if I win!" _Alright then, since you both agree, let's get this started right now! _Shin and Mai nodded. _That's not the reaction you're suppose to give me! Anyways, we have 5 stages, first is speed, second is endurance, third is survival, fourth is craft- manship. And last is confidence. I've already prepared the 'ingredients' and things we'll need, alright then, first is speed! Kato, win this for you master! _

"Yes! Then will I get to have that girl?" Gohmi sighed and pointed to a lake. _First is swimming, that will determine the strength of your soul and speed! _Mai cracked her knuckles, neck, spine, leg joints, and pulled every one of her bones on her hands. _Hm? What is she doing? _Gohmi leaned in, but then Shin glared, _Go meet your own pupil, an stop acting like a sneaky fox, I will crush your bones then. _Gohmi frowned and went to Kato. _Use your spinning drill, it'll help. _"Yes!"

_Alright, you know the treat you'll get, suppress your emotions, if he agitates you, give him that._ Mai nodded. _Alright! FIRST SECTION, SWIM ACRSS THIS 5 KM LAKE, THE WINNER WILL RECEIVE A STAMP ON THEIR SPECIAL BOOKLETS! GET READY, SET… GO! _

Kato dived in first, Mai was still standing there. "Fool! I'll win and you'll see the difference across between our strength!" Kato's eyes became sharper, and he spun many times underwater and leaped out and in like a elegant flying fish. _'Get a taste of that Shin! I taught him through himself and he mastered a technique that's surely to win against-' _Gohmi stood there in surprise seeing the lake split in two.

_What?! Shin! What is this technique?! _Shin stood there, unblinking and he walked next to a tree and by slightly placing his hands on the trunk, it split into 2. _It's called the split skill, with it, you can cut through water, and she obtained pudding legs throughout her training, so she can walk on water and cut through it at the same time, but even better. _Mai sprinted though the water, and splashed water on everyone else, expect her. _She can catch up with me in the pack's hunt. _Gohmi and Kato, stunned, stopped moving for a few moments, but Kato snapped out of it first and kept using his technique. "I'm not going to give up! No matter what you slash on me, I'll pass through!"

"Mh~ really? Anything?" Kato kept swimming. "Even acid?" "That's right- eh…" Mai was standing on water next to Kato. "Wha-What are you doing?! Even so, how are you doing that?!" Mai made a peace sign and ran on water. "I'll tell you when I win!" Kato, left surprised, smirked and swam even faster.

"Well, I win, so I get the stamp…" Kato stood in front of Mai and sighed. "To think a girl would beat me… I'm giving up, just from the past 1 minute when we first started, I knew that I needed to grow stronger. Kato Yushika." And held his hands out. "Mai, just Mai." And shook hands. _Alright, Aright, my pupil lost against a girl. Let's just enjoy the party now! _Shin smiled and patted Kato on his head. _For Gohmi's pupil, I believe you have a bright path, follow it boy. _

"… I'm not a boy… I'm a man…" _Yes, you are, you tried your best. _Gohmi waved his hand and signaled them to come. _Sake is on me tonight! _"Shin… Now…" _Hm? _"Can I have the treat?" _Ah, the star confetti? Alright, good job on today's mission. _

… _Candy? Is this what you call an award for your pupil Shin? _Shin shook his head and whispered to him. Outside, I need to talk to you about her. They went outside where the cherry blossoms shined in the night sky and down on the earth, humans and youkai celebrating with the moon. _So, what is she really?_ Shin sat down where the sake and dried meat were prepared. _Ma is a human, but I've tasted her blood, and my mind shows me images after another, and they show me that she have been saved by a monster, and that youkai, gave him her blood, enabling her to survive until this day. So, she's not partially monster or human, she's full human with a monster's eye. Have you seen her eyes when she stood on the water, it was slightly white. That proves that she was a water serpent's… human sacrifice. _Gohmi thought really hardly for a while. _Ah! Was it- Hike. _Shin cut him off. _Oh well, he died years ago. As you said, Sake's on you. _Shin smiled and laid back with meat in his mouth. _A beautiful night indeed, eh, Tenma? _Shin smiled at the moon and smiled, _It's good to be alive I suppose._

_Mai… _Mai sighed and moaned. _"Please… give me… your…" _… "ICE!"


End file.
